


What's this then?

by Qem



Series: #Free! #ficlets #to a good home [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't know why Nagisa is insisting on misleading Rin like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> This is where I admit that although the time may jump back and forth, technically everything in this series is the same universe. But while my goal is that everything put in this series can be read independently some are more directly related than others... If I do end writing enough in this verse I'll start separating it into the various streams.

'Kuroko no Basuke?' Rin asked curiously, picking up a flashy cd case from Makoto's desk.

'Ah! Makoto was part of the basketball team in high school!'  
'Nagisa! That's not true! I just helped them out occasionally as a substitute when they were running low on uninjured players.'

'Hey, hey Rin-chan you should get Haru-chan to show you the semi finals match he recorded! It's very cool, Makoto scored 27 of the 64 points scored!'

'Nagisa! I don't know why you are insisting on misleading Rin! We lost that game and I only scored that many, they told me if I caught the ball to shoot, since I didn't really know how to play! Besides I also missed a bunch of times.'

Nagisa continues, ignoring Makoto's spiel. 'It was so cool! The ball would bounce all over the court back and forth then they'd toss it to Mako-chan and he'd get this serious look on his face and whoosh!'

Rin can't help but find this topic fascinating, so chooses to continue egging Nagisa on (which requires minuscule amounts of effort for a high entertainment payout), forgetting about the game in question. His last thought on the game in question is a half thought on how aggressive marketing schemes for games seem to be of late, the game looks more like a dating sim rather than a basketball one.

**Author's Note:**

> The game in question is a doujin game Ran picked up from comiket. :) similar in scope to this one; http://knbotomeproject.tumblr.com


End file.
